


Halloween night

by Descendants



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Happy Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants
Summary: Its Halloween time and the VKs first Halloween





	Halloween night

**Author's Note:**

> Its a little late I wanted it to come out earlier but here it is. :)  
Its really bad ad short im sorry  
Happy Halloween

**Third Person Pov**

The AKs told the VKs that Halloween was a scary time of the day but to the VKs they did not think it was scary and more of funny. They went to a haunted house and lets just say it was fun. Dizzy and Celia took the smee twins to go trick or treating with Bell and Adam

"Come on its going to be scary" Jane said

"We know scary so we'll tell you if it's scary or not" Mal said with her arm around Evie

Mal and Evie were dressed as a knight and a princess because to Evie, Mal was her knight. Jay was Zeus. Carlos was Poseidon. Uma was Mal, She dressed up as Mal so there was that:/. The VKs were ok. Ben was a cactus. Audrey was a queen. Lonnie was a dragon. Jane was a fairy. So the AKs were not original.

"Babe don't be so grumpy" Evie said

"Its just they think jumping out of a hiding spot is scary, that's just a normal day on the isle" Mal said

"Don't you want to see Audrey jump out of fear?" Evie said

"Maybe" Mal said with a smirk

"Here we are" Lonnie said

They walked up to a house that was old looking and had people dressed up

"So this is supposed to be scary?" Jay said looking bored 

"Yep it is super scary" Lonnie said

They walked in and the AKs were jumping at every sound while the VKs were annoyed that this is what you call scary

"So when do you want to scare them?" Uma whispered to Mal

"We should hide and wait for them to notice that we disappeared and them jump them" Mal said smirking

The VKs nodded because they were still isle kids

**(5 Minutes later)**

"Hey guys were are Mal, Evie, Uma, Jay, & Carlos?" Ben asked

"I don't know they were with us what happened" Jane said

"Do you think they got them?" Audrey said referring to the people

"No, at least don't think so" Ben said

"Well they should be here" Audrey said

"Well maybe in this ro- AHHHHHH" Jane screamed

They was fake blood on Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, & Uma. The AKs thought it was real blood

"Guys!!" Lonnie said

"Ben go see if there alive" Audrey said

Ben went to go check there pulse but them they jumped up and scared them

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" They shouted

The VKs fell to the ground laughing

"WHAT THE HELL" Audrey said

"Sorry but what can we say" Uma said

"Were rotten" Mal said smirking

"To the core" They said

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry It was so short I had no ideas so I just did something coming to my mind, Its also really short:(  
Happy Halloween


End file.
